


Soft Spot

by thecarlysutra



Category: Top Gun (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: Iceman wasn’t all hard ass.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for dailyfics prompt #1, <i>soft</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Spot

  
It was hard to think of metaphors for Iceman without leaning on his call sign, but fuck, it was accurate. He was like that, Maverick thought—cold as ice, hard as ice. Like one big ice sculpture, frozen through and so hard you had to use a fucking chainsaw to chip the thing.

Only, the longer Maverick spent with Ice, the more he saw that Ice wasn’t all like that. He had soft spots. Like how he was ticklish on the insides of his thighs, high up, or how his grandmother called him Tommy, how he called her every week and sent her money every month. Like how seeing people mistreated angried up his blood, melting away that cold exterior—he and Maverick had gone to dinner once, and a man at the restaurant had treated the waitress so badly that finally Ice stood, walked slowly over to his table, and pulled the guy from his booth by his lapels, keeping him writhing in hand until he apologized to the poor girl. 

Like how he let himself get lost kissing Maverick, eyes closing, body relaxing. How he brought Maverick flowers, and small gifts, like a nesting magpie. It was weird to be courted by Iceman; it was weird to realize that maybe the softest thing about Ice was the soft spot he had for Maverick.  



End file.
